Order of the Dragon
by Evermore11
Summary: When ALice suddenly leaves Jasper gets depressed. Carlisle feels like the family should go on a vacation. While visiting a friend in Romania, Jasper just happens to fall for a girl who happens to be Dracula's daughter. After Breaking Dawn. JasxOC
1. Romania

**AN: Sup guys, this is my new story and I hope you like it. For those of you reading Daddy Dearest I have started writing the next chapter but I'm in a writer's block so I will try to get it to you once I think of something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

* * *

(Jpov)

She left. She left me and our family. She broke my heart. I still remember the day as if it were yesterday.

(Flashback)

_"Alice, where are you going?" I asked her. Our whole family was in the living room watching us. _

_"I'm… going away Jasper." She whispered not looking me in the eye. I could feel sadness and guilt coming off of her. _

_"What do you mean 'away'?"_

_She sighed. "I'm sorry Jasper. I don't wan to do this to you."_

"_Then don't." I said forcefully._

_She smiled sadly at me, "It's not that easy Jazz. I-I can't be here anymore." I looked at her surprised. Why was she doing this to us, to me?_

_"Alice you can't go." Nessie said from behind me. I could smell the tears she was shedding. _

_"I'm sorry Ness, I have to."_

_"But why!?" Rosalie demanded. She may have sounded tough but I could feel sadness coming from her. Alice looked at her. _

_"It's just something I have to do Rose. I can't stand not knowing who I am. I have to find myself and I can't do it here." She said finally._

_"Then let us come with you." I said quickly. I couldn't lose my Alice. _

_She looked at me and put her hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch. "I'm sorry Jasper, but you can't come. I'm sorry." She whispered and I felt a rush of air._

_I opened my eyes and she was gone. My Alice was gone. I could here Esme sobbing along with everyone else._

_I crumpled to the ground and let everyone's emotions hit me at once. There was no way I could be happy again._

(End Flashback)

I sighed at the memory and could feel my undead heart break again. It's been eight years since we all lost Alice. For the first couple of years everyone was depressed. I didn't even try to manipulate their emotions. I always considered leaving but I knew the way Esme was when Edward left Bella. I couldn't hurt my family anymore then they were.

Carlisle decided that the family should go on a vacation so now we were on a plane heading to Romania to visit an old friend of his. I was sitting by the window just looking at the clouds when Bella sat beside me.

"Hey Jazz," she said. I turned to look at her curiously.

She smiled at me. "I just wanted to see how you were doing?" I shrugged and turned back to the window. I heard her sigh.

"Jasper, please talk to me," she begged. I sighed and looked at her. "You're my brother Jasper and I care about you. I hate seeing you like this," she said sadly and looked towards the ground. I immediately felt bad and put my arm around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder while I sent calming waves toward her.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just hard you know?"

"I know Jazz," she said, "and I'm actually surprised how well you're doing. So much better than me that's for sure." I sighed.

"I miss her," she whispered. I nodded looking straight ahead. Bella straightened up and looked directly at me. "Remember how I said Jacob helped me get through the time when Edward left?" she asked and I nodded. "Well he was my sun. You need to find your sun Jazz." I looked at her curiously and nodded. She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Don't worry Jazz we'll get through this together," she said confidently. I sent waves of thanks to her she understood then left to go sit back by Edward. I looked out the window again Bella's words in my thoughts.

(3 hrs. later)

"Finally!" Emmett exclaimed as we got off the plane. We were now in Romania and were waiting for someone to pick us up. "Carlisle, who is this friend you are visiting?" Esme asked. Carlisle turned to her and smiled.

"Vladimir Dracul." My eyes widened slightly. The name sounded just like-

"Dracula?" Emmett asked loudly. Rosalie hit him on the back of his head. Carlisle chuckled and nodded.

"It's alright. I was surprised when I first met him too," he said. Wow, Count Dracula actually exists.

"So why are we visiting him?" Edward asked.

"Well, I haven't seen him and his family in a long time. And plus, Diana would have my head if I didn't bring you guys."

"Who's Diana?" Nessie asked. Carlisle smiled and patted her head.

"Diana is Vlad's wife. They have four kids. Damian, Arianna, Trinity, and… Selene." I could feel his mood drop when he said the last name and his voice became softer.

"What happened to Selene?" Rosalie asked. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Carlisle sighed. "Selene… died a couple years ago," he said reluctantly. Esme gasped. "Oh my Carlisle **(I just had to put that)**, I am so sorry," she said. Carlisle smiled slightly at her. "It's alright Esme, just don't mention her, especially around Trinity alright?" We all nodded but I was still curious about not mentioning it to this Trinity. A minute later a boy who looked about eighteen or nineteen came up to us. He had shaggy drown hair and piercing sky blue eyes. He was wearing just a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hello Carlisle," he said with a slight accent. Carlisle went up to greet the boy.

"Hello Damian **(picture of Damian on prof)**," he shook Damian's hand and I noticed that he was wearing a black leather band on his wrist that had a dragon on a cross. It reminded me of our family crest.

"It's good to see you again," Damian said while smiling.

Carlisle chuckled. "You too Damian," he said then turned to us. "This is my family. This is my wife Esme, Edward and his wife Bella, their daughter Nessie and her friend Jacob, Emmett and his wife Rosalie and Jasper." Of course I didn't get introduced with anyone.

Damian smiled at us. "It's very nice to meet you," he said sincerely. Esme came up and hugged. "It's so nice to meet you dear," she said when she pulled away.

"Well shall we go, because I really don't want to face your mother if we're late," he said shuddering. Damian chuckled. "Don't worry we'll be fine," he said then led us to a couple of cars. We only had to take two since we shipped our luggage to where we were staying and each car held five passengers. I rode in the back with Rosalie and Esme while Carlisle was in the front while Damian was driving. The rest were in the car behind us.

Soon we were driving up to a brick castle **(picture on profile).** It had three big towers and a couple smaller ones and high walls. We went over the stone bridge and went into the courtyard. Damian parked the car and we all got out.

"This is beautiful," Esme breathed. Damian grinned at her. "Wait until you see the inside," he said and led us to the door and down the hall. We stopped at the entrance where a woman with curly dark brown hair was standing **(pic on prof).** She was wearing a green halter dress with a white cardigan and white heels and a pearl necklace. She had the same colored eyes as Damian.

"Oh Carlisle," she said and hugged him. "I'm so glad you could come," she said when she pulled away. On her wrist was a chain link charm bracelet that had the same dragon and cross Damian had on his.

"It's good to be back Diana," he said. So this was Diana. "This is my wife Esme," he introduced. Diana's grin got wider. "It is so wonderful to meet you. I'm glad Carlisle found someone as beautiful as you," she told Esme. Esme looked liked she could blush. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too." Carlisle introduced the rest of us.

Diana turned to Damian, who I forgot was there. "Go do something useful and get your sisters," she told him. Damian saluted her then headed down a hallway. Diana chuckled then turned back to us. "Well shall we go?" She asked. Carlisle nodded and we followed her down another hall. At the end of the hall were two big doors. We followed Diana in them. Inside there was a wide window to the right with a desk in front of it. In front of us was a fire place with a red couch and two arm chairs. The man was leaning against the fireplace looking out the window. He had wavy jet black hair and grayish green eyes. He was wearing a satin black button up shirt with black dress pants.

He smiled when he saw us. "Carlisle, old friend, how nice it is for you to come and visit," he said in a thick Romanian accent. He shook hands with Carlisle and I saw that the ring he had on was stamped with the same dragon and cross as Damian's leather band.

"Hello Vladimir," Carlisle said smiling.

"And this must be Esme," he said turning to her and kissing her hand. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too Vladimir," she said smiling.

"Vlad, this is the rest of my family. This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jacob," Carlisle said pointing to each one of us.

We each said hi to him and he grinned at us showing his teeth.

"Whoa, you have fangs! That's awesome!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow."

Vladimir chuckled. "Doesn't every vampire?" He asked rhetorically. "I wish," Emmett muttered. I rolled my eyes at my idiot of a brother.

Suddenly the door burst open and all I saw was a streak before a fifteen year old girl was standing in front of us **(pic on prof)**. She had wavy black hair and gray blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow turtleneck sweater under a grey wool dress and black leggings. She also had yellow flats and a black barrette hat on. The same dragon and cross were hanging from a chain on her neck.

"Hi," she said enthusiastically. Carlisle chuckled and went to hug her. "Hello Arianna."

Arianna pulled back to look at him. "Hello Uncle Carlisle," she said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. "Yay, you brought your family," she exclaimed and went up and hugged each of us. "It's wonderful to meet you," she said standing by her father.

"It's very nice to meet you to dear," Esme said. Damian strolled into the room then and picked up Arianna and started to twirl her around. "Damian put me down!" She yelled. Damian just laughed and kept on twirling her. "Now why would I want to do that Ari?" He asked. "Damian!" She growled. Emmett started to laugh at her.

"I'll tell Katrina you're gay!" She yelled and Damian came to an abrupt stop. "You wouldn't dare." He said glaring at her. Arianna turned her head to look at him. "Try me." Damian's eyes widened and he dropped her to the ground.

"Oof," she glared up at her brother, "a little warning would have been nice." Damian opened his mouth to retort but a cough from the doorway interrupted him. I turned my head to see the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

There was a seventeen year old girl leaning against the doorway. She had raven black hair that went mid-back and had red streaks in it **(girl on prof)**. She was wearing a Rolling Stones shirt with a jean mini skirt and black lace up boots **(outfit on prof)**. The same pendant Arianna had was on a velvet ribbon on her neck **(necklace on prof)**. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen. They were a pale green color that looked exactly like jade.

"Your pet is here," she said in a soft velvety voice.

"She's not my pet," Damian growled going over to her.

"Whatever, point is she's in the hallway and I'm getting hungry so you better get her out of here," the girl said crossing her arms. Damian growled at her on the way out as she smirked. Damian walked out and the girl started to follow him when her father called her.

"Trinity," Vlad said. The girl stopped then turned around slowly.

"Yes father?" She asked.

"Come here," the girl sighed then walked over to him.

"You wouldn't really leave without saying hi to your uncle would you?" He asked. The girl smirked then turned to us.

"Hello Uncle Carlisle," she said. Carlisle smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hello Trinity," he said pulling back. Trinity smiled then looked at the rest of us. I met her eyes and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hello," she said smiling. We all said hello to her and Esme once again came up to hug her. When Esme pulled back Damian came back in with a girl holding his hand. She had blonde hair and violet eyes. She was in jeans and a pink t-shirt that said drama queen in gold letters and pink converse. I could smell her blood so I knew she was human.

Trinity stiffened and hissed when she saw them. Damian glared at her.

"Katrina this is my uncle Carlisle and his family. Carlisle this is my girlfriend Katrina **(pic of Katrina on prof)**," the love in his voice when he said her name made me wince. Carlisle smiled at her. "Hello Katrina."

She blushed. "Hello."

Arianna came up and hugged her. "Hey Kat," she said happily.

"Hey Ari," she said with a smile.

Trinity walked up slowly to her with a smirk. "Hello Katrina."

"Um, hi Trinity," she said timidly.

"You smell good Katrina, new perfume?" She asked but I could hear the double meaning.

Katrina looked at her confused. "I'm not wearing perfume," she said slowly. Trinity grinned at her and shrugged. I could see that her canines were kind of pointy, like mini fangs. The whole family probably all had fangs.

"We're going out, come on Trina," Damian said stiffly then led Katrina out. Trinity glared at their backs then tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"If you need me I'll be in my room," she said stiffly before walking out. My heart wrenched when she left for some reason.

Diana sighed. "Well why don't we show you the rest of the castle huh?" She asked. Esme quickly agreed and we followed her out.

The whole time I couldn't help but think of Trinity.

* * *

**AN: SO how was it? I'll never know if you don't review so do it.**


	2. Sadness

(Tpov)

"Trinity, mom wants you to come down and see Carlisle," my brother Damian said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right there D," I said still staring out my window. I heard him move down the hall probably to get Arianna.

I sighed and went over to my vanity getting my necklace. I stroked the pendant while looking into the mirror. I wonder what Carlisle would think of me now?

_"Everything alright little one?" _I heard Isis's voice in my head. I looked over at my black puma and smiled.

"Don't worry Isis, I'm fine," I told her. She looked at me skeptically.

_"Are you sure?"_ I nodded and she let it go. Deciding I should go before mom got mad, I got up and headed to the door. I looked back at Isis who was just lying there.

"Are you coming?" I asked. She shook her head.

_"No, I think I'll visit Carlisle later." _I nodded and headed down stairs slowly. My hands glided over the smooth mahogany railing as I climbed down the red-carpeted steps. When I reached the last step I saw my brother's _human_ girlfriend Katrina standing by the doorway leading to our living room.

I cleared my throat and her head snapped up to me eyes wide. I raised an eyebrow at her even though I already knew why she was here.

She opened her mouth, "Is-"

"I'll get my brother," I said before brushing past her without another word.

Walking down the hall towards my father's office I could hear the laughter of my brother and my sister's screams.

I rolled my eyes once I reached the open door watched Damian twirl Arianna around. I leaned against the doorway waiting until they finished.

"I'll tell Katrina you're gay!" My sister yelled and Damian came to an abrupt stop. "You wouldn't dare." He said glaring at her. Arianna turned her head to look at him. "Try me." My brother's eyes widened and he dropped her to the ground."Oof," my sister glared up at him, "a little warning would have been nice." Damian opened his mouth to retort but I coughed interrupting him.

"Your pet is here," I said.

"She's not my pet," Damian growled walking over to me.

"Whatever, point is she's in the hallway and I'm getting hungry so you better get her out of here," I said crossing my arm. My brother growled at me as he walked out. I smirked and started to follow him out when my father's voice stopped me.

"Trinity."

I slowly turned around waiting for another lecture from my father.

"Yes father?"

"Come here," he demanded. I sighed and walked slowly towards him.

"You wouldn't really leave without saying hi to your uncle would you?" He asked. I smirked in relief and turned to face my uncle.

"Hello Uncle Carlisle," I said. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello Trinity," he said pulling back. I smiled then looked at the rest of the vampires. Surprisingly there were only six other vampires, one hybrid and a shapeshifter.

I looked at one of the blondes in the group. He was beautiful to say the least. Not looking more than twenty, he was tall but lean-lion like almost. He also had honey blonde hair that fell into his topaz eyes. But surprisingly, his eyes portrayed the signs of a deep sadness. He looked hurt broken almost. It made my insides clench. Looking closely with my enhanced eye sight, I could see that his body was crissed-crossed with crescent shape scars.

_"A veteran of the vampire wars,"_ I thought.

Meeting his eyes I smiled at him and he smiled back. A smile that sent a shiver through my body.

"Hello," I said smiling. They all said hello and the older brunette- Esme, I think her name was- came up to hug me. When Esme pulled back my brother cam in holding hands with his despicable girlfriend. Katrina's blonde hair was loose down her back and her violet eyes scanned nervously around the room.

I stiffened and hissed when I saw them. My brother glared at me.

"Katrina this is my uncle Carlisle and his family. Carlisle this is my girlfriend Katrina," my brother said. The love in his voice made me want to puke.

"Hello Katrina," Uncle Carlisle said smiling at her.

I rolled my eyes as Katrina blushed. "Hello."Arianna came up and hugged her. "Hey Kat," she said happily.

"Hey Ari," she said with a smile. Deciding not to be too rude, I walked up slowly to her with a smirk. "Hello Katrina."

"Um, hi Trinity," she said timidly. I smirked inwardly at he nervousness.

Sniffing the air I could smell her rose scented blood making my mouth water.

"You smell good. New perfume?" Any vampire could here the double meaning in my voice but poor naive Katrina couldn't.

Katrina looked confused. "I'm not wearing perfume," she said slowly. I grinned at her and shrugged.

"We're going out, come on Trina" my brother said stiffly, then lead Katrina out. I glared at their backs then tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room," I said stiffly before walking out not even waiting for an answer.

* * *

Back in my room I paced angrily thinking about my brother's girlfriend.

Stupid girl. Stupid human. Out of all the girls in the world he had to pick her. A human! Especially one that was related to _them_. I growled, picking up a book and threw it at the wall. It hit with a loud Smack! and slid down tot he floor with a thud.

Isis jerked up to her feet in surprise of the noise. I ignored her, to angry to apologize and sat angrily at my vanity.

Why? Why her!?

I could hear Isis's soft foot steps as she walked towards me. She placed her on my lap and a paw on my arm.

_"Little vampire?"_

"Stupid Katrina," I muttered.

Isis laughed deep and throaty. _"Is that what this is about again.? Oh little one, everything will work out do not worry. Your brother will be fine and as for the girl, just give her a chance. You might actually like her."_

I snorted. As if that will ever happen.

Isis smiled and took her paw off my arm. I moved my hand to rest on her head and softly stroked her silky fur. She purred in contentment.

_"How is Carlisle and his family?"_

I shrugged. "My uncle is the same. His family seems nice. Haven't really talked to them."

_"But?"_

I sighed. "There was one, I didn't catch his name. He had scars all across his arms... from the new-born wars."

_"And?"_

I paused not sure how to continue. "His eyes Isis. There was such sadness in them. They looked so broken, so lifeless. It was horrible."

_"Maybe he's suffered a great loss." _

"Maybe." I whispered looking at myself in my mirror.

"Is that what I look like?" I whispered.

Isis sighed. _"Sometimes." _I stayed silent, not offended just thinking. I felt Isis take her head off my lap and my hand fell off her head.

_"I'm going to go greet Carlisle. Come down later little one. That way you will know this man's name, alright?"_

I nodded smiling slightly. "Yeah, yeah I definitely will."


End file.
